A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial tanning composition, and an apparatus, system and method of use for applying fluids to a person's body. In particular, the present invention relates to an economical, effective composition, apparatus, system, and method for applying a substance to human skin.
B. Problems in the Art
Many people desire to have noticeably tanned skin. This is conventionally achieved by exposing the skin to ultraviolet (“UV”) light from the sun or generated in tanning booths or beds. Either method requires a lot of time, particularly if the tan is to be maintained over a substantial length of time. Tanning booths or beds can also be expensive to buy or use.
In the last several decades, the medical community has become increasingly vocal about the health risks associated with UV skin tanning. More recently, there have been explicit warnings to avoid prolonged exposure to UV on the skin, whether via sunlight or tanning booths or beds, because of such risks.
Avoiding sunlight or tanning booths is one solution but, of course, forfeits any substantial tan. Another approach is to block UV from the skin. A large variety of “sun blocks” has been and is available commercially. However, such blocks usually prevent light from reaching the skin and, thus, also do not allow that area of the skin to easily tan.
There has been increasing demand for an alternative to UV tanning that provides at least the appearance of tanning. One such alternative is use of substances that color the skin, with the goal of simulating a tan or producing what will be called an artificial tan. Certain substances, when applied to the skin, produce the appearance of darkened or tanned skin. For example, for some time it has been known that dihydroxyacetone (“DHA”), basically a simple sugar, produces a darker appearing skin when applied. There have been a variety of commercial or home-made artificial tan solutions that include DHA. Some are in liquid form. Others are in lotion form.
The conventional method of application of a DHA solution is by wiping or rubbing it on the skin by hand with a towel or cloth; by what will be called the “manual” application method. The user has substantial control on where the substance is applied. However, it is difficult for the user to apply it evenly, or at all, to certain parts of his/her own body. A complete application usually requires another person. Even so, it is difficult to get the right amount on for a natural, even looking artificial tan. In any event, it takes up substantial time and effort to apply.
Also, manual application can produce spills or over-application. For example, such substances would color any skin. If exposed to one's palms, inside forearms, or other body parts, it may not look like a natural tan. Furthermore, over-application on body parts can produce unnatural looking coloring or color variation. Over-application can also make it easier for the substance to rub-off or stain clothing on the user or others, or rub-off or stain furniture. Spills can require burdensome clean up or cause damage to floors, furniture, or clothing.
While artificial tanning substances do not carry the health risks associated with UV-achieved tans, manual application of such substances has certain deficiencies, as indicated above. Some attempts to improve application of artificial tanning substances have been made. For example, some artificial tanning solutions are directed to be applied with hand-operated spray bottles. While this tries to avoid deficiencies of manual application, it still suffers from issues similar to those of manual application. It is still difficult for the user to reach all desired body parts. It can result in over-application, over-spray, or spills. It can result in exposure of the solution to eyes or mouth. It is substantially dependent on the skill of the person applying the solution.
Thus, there have been attempts at systems which automatically or semi-automatically apply artificial tanning solutions to the body. Such systems disclose methods and apparatus to attempt to apply artificial tanning solution without the uncertainties and burdens of manual application or of spray bottles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,333 to Laughlin discloses a method of coating human skin with a skin coating composition by utilizing a machine to spray a liquid composition in a continuous pattern under substantial pressure onto the body, and capturing and recirculating the spray not deposited on the body. Described methods of atomizing include pneumatic, electrostatic, ultrasonic, and airless atomization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,862 to Laughlin discloses much the same information as U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,333 but the claims are directed to an apparatus rather than a method. A booth or enclosure is disclosed to position the user and to contain the artificial tanning solution. It is substantially larger than most humans. It therefore takes up a substantial space. It can occupy a substantial foot-print of floor space, which is many times precious for businesses. They also can take significant time and resources to set up. They are not portable. They can be complicated to operate, requiring a trained person to run the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,747 to Laughlin is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,333 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,862 but the claims are directed to a plural component process for coating the human body where first and second components, incompatible premix, are mixed simultaneously with application.
The compositions disclosed in the Laughlin patents include not only DHA in solution, but a variety of other substances. Some of these other substances are used to deter running or dripping of the solution. However, some such substances pose health risks to humans if inhaled or if exposed to mucus membranes, eyes or lips. And, while the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) has approved DHA for external use on humans, it has warned of safety issues if DHA is exposed internally to humans, to lips, the eyes or surrounding areas, or to any body surface covered by mucous membrane. The FDA warns it is difficult to avoid exposure in a non-approved manner with conventional spray booths. Relatively high pressure continuous sprays in an enclosed booth make it difficult to avoid inhalation or exposure to such body surfaces and areas.
Also, pressurized sprays and an enclosed booth can be susceptible to over-application, especially in areas directly in line with spray heads or nozzles. Some existing spray booths spray at about 300 psi. They tend to use a substantial amount of solution to try to reach and cover most external body parts. Such application methods require towel buffing to even out the solution on the skin or remove excess. Thus, this adds back in manual application steps to the process, which adds time and burden, and which is inconsistent with trying to make application automatic. Existing spray booths tend to be relatively expensive; some costing in the neighborhood of thirty or forty thousand dollars.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.